Story:Star Trek: Helena/Deployment/Act One
Ep. 1x01: Deployment The Wraith approaches the Shipyards as the shipyards is buzzing with life. Cmdr. Martin (vo): Commander Martin's Log Stardate 53778.3. My next assignment is one of the newly constructed Intrepid-Class Starships that Starfleet has recently constructed to combat the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, I have been reassigned by my former commanding officer Captain Andrew Yunker for not being a modeled first officer I just hope this Captain is more respectful to me then he was. Onboard the Helena in the transporter room Lieutenant Wesley Crusher is waiting for the new first officer when the transporter beam activates and he materialized on the pad. Ltjg. Crusher: Commander Martin welcome aboard I'm Lieutenant Wesley Crusher chief of security. They shook hands. Cmdr. Martin: Nice to meet you Lieutenant I've read your file, impressive the youngest helm officer onboard the flagship of the Federation Fleet anyone would kill for that even me. Wesley smiles at him and leads him out of the transporter room. Cmdr. Martin: I'm just glad to be off the Wraith five weeks of no action, I've been itching for combat I've read about this ship she's the first of her class. Lieutenant Crusher nods. Ltjg. Crusher: Yes, sir she is and we're proud of her she's been in five trial runs, all successful and well the Captain can tell you the rest. They walk into the turbo-lift in the Captain's ready room Captain Taylor is looking at piles of padds on her desk, when the doors chimed she breathes as she's rubbing her temples. Capt. Taylor: Come. The doors open and Commander Martin walks into the ready room much to surprise of Captain Taylor. Capt. Taylor: John? They shook hands. Cmdr. Martin: Marcia it's been awhile. She nods at him and motions him to sit down. Capt. Taylor: I was hoping it was you the last first officer wasn't that much tougher then you are. John smiles at the comment. Cmdr. Martin: Marcia I was surprise when I heard you took command of the Helena, but I'm glad I'm here onboard this ship. The Wraith wasn't fitting well for me as an XO many of the crew wasn't on my good side even my ex-wife Audrey Hunter. She's surprised that he was married. Capt. Taylor: I heard from your brother that you did get married, after we divorced but hey you know my door is always open if you need me. Well we better get to work on planning the next few weeks. Then the com activates. Ens. Sito (over com): Bridge to Captain Taylor. She tapped her combadge and it made a chirp sound. Capt. Taylor: Taylor here go ahead Ensign. Ens. Sito (over com): We're receiving a transmission from Admiral Ross. She looks at Commander Martin. Capt. Taylor: Patch it here. The monitor changes to the office of Vice Admiral William J. Ross. Vice Adm. Ross (over monitor): Captain Taylor we're scrapping your shakedown cruise. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin look at each other as they looks at the monitor. Capt. Taylor: Uh Admiral what's going on? Vice Adm. Ross (on monitor): We just receivied word from Deep Space Nine of an invasion by the Dominion from the Gamma Quadrant they're occupying Cardassia, and we're assembling a fleet to fight them. Captain Taylor looks surprised. Capt. Taylor: We're reinforcing Deep Space Nine's Defiant got it. He shook his head. Vice Admiral Ross (on monitor): No we're sending the fleet deep in the heart of Cardassian Space Torros II to destroy their shipyards and breeding outposts, I know we're taking a big risk of losing the Space Station but we are taking it to the Dominion. Captain Taylor looks at the monitor. Capt. Taylor: Aye, sir we'll get right on it Taylor out. The monitor shuts off and both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin walks onto the Bridge and assume their chairs as Captain Taylor turns to Ensign Sito. Capt. Taylor: Ensign open a channel to Delta Construction Facility. She inputs commands into the console. Ens. Sito: Channel open Captain. Marcia gets up from the chair and looks at the viewer of the starfield. Capt. Taylor: This is Captain Harriman aboard the Dragon (beat)We're requesting permission to depart. Dock Master (over com): Permission granted, Captain. Take her out at your leisure(beat)I know this might sound odd to you, but…take care of her for us, will you? We’ve grown quite attached to the little hatchling. She smiles a bit. Capt. Taylor: Don't worry we'll bring her back in one piece one way or another. A brief pause. Dock Master (over com): I'll hold you to that Captain Delta Facility out. The transmission ends as Captain Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye at the conn. Capt. Taylor: Alright everyone let's get this beast moving so we can kick some Dominion butt. Bridge to engineering, bring main power to full. In Main Engineering Commander Clarkson is looking at a console as an Ensign hands him the padd and he taps his combadge. Ltcmdr. Clarkson: Acknowledged Bridge bring reactors 1-3 online and warp and Impulse power is avaiable at your leisure. On the Bridge Captain Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye at the conn. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Kaye take her out nice and steady. With that order, the newest of Starfleet’s magnificent ships began its journey. She watched as the ship slid past the outer doors of the DCF, marveling at just how smoothly the thrusters pushed them. As a pilot herself, she recognized that some ships jutted forward quickly when thrusters were activated. Even though inertial dampers compensated and no one ever felt it, he knew how to recognize it by sight. The Helena, probably due largely to its great mass, accelerated smoothly. Ens. Kaye: We've cleared space dock Captain course ma'am? Captain Taylor walks towards her chair and sits down. Capt. Taylor: Set course for the Cardassian border warp nine. She inputs commands into the console and turns to her. Ens. Kaye: Course set and laid in ready to engage warp on your command ma'am. She breathes. Capt. Taylor: Engage. She runs her fingers on the warp gauge. The Helena's nacelles cranked up and she leaps into warp speed. (End of Act One)